Good And More Good
by rinabina
Summary: Bella and Edward enjoy their nights while visiting Renee in Jacksonville, FL in Eclipse.  Talk of marriage, mako sharks, and "more" ensues.  A few missing moments from the book.  Enjoy! Please r/r!
1. Chapter 1

Dislcaimer: All Twilight related character belong to S. Meyer.

Chapter 1

BPOV

I let out an exasperated sigh and kicked the sheets off my legs with more force than necessary. I glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. 10:27 pm. Still early. I was restless, bored and awake. The three-hour Florida time difference and the eternal push and pull of water up the beach were keeping me that way. I'd forgotten how used to the quiet I'd become. In Forks there was an occasional gust of wind, rain on the roof or a car driving by. There was never this constant repetition of nature outside my window. Even the much larger city of Phoenix was only interrupted by the yip of a coyote or the shush from the freeway. We had only been here half a day, and I already missed the boring lull of Forks.

Here, in the sticky, warm night of Jacksonville, Florida, the rustling palm fronds and constant waves were beating on my eardrums and keeping me from slumber. Of course, the absence of my ultra-soothing vampire boyfriend also played a large role in my restlessness. Edward was sequestered to the living room couch for the weekend, sprawled out convincingly under a thin sheet. The thought of his human "act" made me smile. Pale, bare foot hanging out from under the sheet, purple rimmed eyelids closed and breaths smooth and slow. To any mere mortal he would look asleep, but I knew the truth.

My heart started racing as I pictured him that way. He looked close enough to a human, but only I knew how much more was under the surface. I smiled to myself. He could probably hear the change in my heartbeat from the other room. Maybe he would keep me company if he knew I was awake. I bit my lip and thought more about Edward. His smoldering eyes, smooth stone lips, and cool fingertips. My heartbeat was in my ears now, blocking out the swaying palms outside.

The door opened, closed and he was at my side before I could blink. Feather-soft kisses trailed from my hair line to my eyebrows and eyelids before he pressed his face to my hair. I burrowed deep into the hollow of his chest, for once grateful of his icy skin.

"Are you trying to drive me mad," he growled in my ear, sending goosebumps down my spine. "I can hear your tantalizing heartbeat from the other room, you know."

I lifted my head to meet his amber gaze. "I know." A smug smile spread across my face.

He made a sound of approval and traced the edge of my jaw line with his lips. "And what, may I ask, where you getting so excited over?"

I pursed my lips, smiling still, and knowing full well this would drive him crazy. Although, probably not as crazy as he was making me now. He moved his lips down my neck, peppering the thin skin with barely-there, ice-cold kisses.

"I can probably guess," Edward said after a moment, cool breath flowing over my chest like a burst from an air conditioner. He was quiet again, as he paused at the hollow of my jaw. "Your skin is exquisite tonight," Edward whispered.

He lifted his head and leaned close to press his forehead to mine. "It's glowing, even in the dark. I should make you lay in the sun more often." A devious grin lit up his pale face.

My Mom and I had spent a few hours catching up on the sand today after we'd arrived while Edward "studied" inside. My much-too-pale skin was pink, and lightly sunburned. I must be radiating heat at the moment.

"Don't try to change my mind again," I said, meeting his lips for a kiss. "It won't matter how tan I am when you-"

He placed a finger over my mouth, gently. His lips turned down in a frown. "We're on vacation, let's not talk about _that_ while we're here, Bella." He removed his finger and dragged it down my jaw line. "Just let me worship your, warm, fragrant human flesh for the weekend."

Such an odd thing for a boyfriend to say, but so normal for my extraordinary one. I smiled and inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent that I loved. It was strung with the tang of salt air and plumerias and even more amazing, if that were possible. If Edward wanted to worship me, I certainly wouldn't refuse, even when we got back to Forks.

"Don't overheat yourself," Edward said playfully, dragging the same finger back up my cheek. I could feel the blush creep into my face. I certainly wouldn't miss giving _that_ away come graduation. He could read my every emotion easily enough, but I wouldn't mind having a few secrets of my own for once.

"What are you thinking?"

I lay back down on my pillow, his cool arm bracing the back of my neck like a cold compress. "I was disobeying your last request," I answered, tracing the contours of his face with my fingers.

He closed his eyes and I was reminded of our first day in the meadow. His eyelashes pressed to his cheek, breaths smooth and slow, lips parted enough to show a peek at his pearly teeth. Again my heart pulsed.

Edward's smile grew and he placed his hand over my heart. "Listen to you go."

I shrugged. "It's the tropical locale, I can't help but get all gushy."

He laughed and looked over at the door. I could see the dim sliver of light from the other room peek through. "Let me ask you," he said in a low voice, moving his head to look at the wall that separated my room from Renee and Phil's. "How deep of a sleeper is Renee?"

A rush of excitement filled my veins. "I don't know, not as deep as Charlie, I don't think." It came out in one breath. Too fast.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Don't get too excited. I have an idea. I'm just wondering if she would notice your absence for an hour or so."

I laughed. "Even if she did, I doubt she'd mind. She's not like Charlie. She'd probably laugh if I escaped through the window without breaking my neck."

He chuckled.

"Why, is she asleep now?"

Edward hesitated, eyeing my cautiously.

"What? Did they sneak out too?" The thought amused me. It would be so like my mother to sneak out of her own house.

"No," he replied slowly, and then still eyeing me, "They're not really _sleeping_."

My eyes widened and I instinctively covered them with the palms of my hand, as if pressing into my eyeballs would erase the image and Edward just painted for me. "Oh God," I murmured as Edward laughed quietly into the pillow.

"Let's go for a walk," he said after our laughter had subsided. "I haven't had a chance to get to the beach yet."

I turned to look at him, heart rate kicking back into gear. It was such a normal request, and yet so unexpected. Something I would never get to do in Forks with Edward. "Really?"

He sat up, and tugged me with him gently. "No werewolves or redheads, I'm pretty sure this is the safest we'll ever be. Unless you have a knack for attracting Mako sharks."

I shoved him playfully and he leaned away mockingly. As if I could shove him anywhere.

"Or we could stay in here, now that you know what's going on in the next room?" He jabbed his thumb in the direction of my mother's bedroom, grinning.

"No thank you," I said, sliding out of bed. "Unless you want to. I can only imagine what thoughts you're getting right now."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I've spent one-hundred years living in a house full of couples. Trust me, I'm used to it."

He came and went in a flash, holding my flip-flops and a sweater in his hands.

"Should we go out the window?" I asked, sliding the sweater over my shoulders and flip-flops on to my feet.

"I think i can get us in and out quietly enough," he said with a wink, lifting me carefully into his arms. He kissed me for a moment and within two beats of my heart we were outside on the back porch.

I blinked at the sudden change in location, taking in the silver lit night. The white-capped waves beat against the shoreline and the beach grass leading down to the water moved gently like its own ocean. The warm breeze, mixed with the cool from Edward's skin was the most appealing combination. I snuggled closer in his arms, pressing the bridge of my nose to his neck. In Forks his cold skin was always keeping us apart, as much as I tried to hold back my shivers. Here in Florida I couldn't get enough. I couldn't get close enough.

"I wish there was some place like this closer to Forks," I said absently, placing my hand to his chest where his heart should be. "Even if we could never go anywhere during the day, we could just be someplace like this, where it's hot, but always cool with you."

I felt his lips in my hair, pressed tight to the crown of my head. "We could come to Jacksonville, any time you liked. We could change plans, and attend classes here in the fall. There are plenty of schools for you here, and you could be close to Renee-"

"No," I said, suddenly, wishing he would stop. I don't know why I even said anything. I was so lost in the comfort of his stone arms. It was hard enough being away from my mother this long, but the dilemma of immortality was not something I wanted to complicate even further. "I don't know what I was saying, forget about it. I just..." my voice faded and I looked up into his amber eyes. "I just like not being cold for once."

Edward smiled. "I know. It's an appealing thought for me too." He moved off the porch and to the path leading to the beach.

"Besides," I continued, playing at the collar of his t-shirt, "it wouldn't make sense to go to school here, you could never step foot outside."

He shrugged. "There are night classes."

"Well then I'd never see you."

Edward let out a defeated sigh, but I could see his smile. "It was only a suggestion."

I snuggled back into his embrace, wishing he could carry me like this all the time. Even if I got fat and lazy, at least I would always be close.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, staring out over the water. I wondered what he could see or hear in the ocean?

"Just trying to figure out if you would still love me if I was fat."

He couldn't help but laugh. The noise echoed over the deserted beach. "What kind of a question is that?"

I shrugged. "I just like being carried, it makes me feel safe. Makes me forget everything else." I sighed and kissed his collarbone through his t-shirt. "I don't have to worry about tripping, or running into anything or stubbing my toe. If I just stayed in your arms forever everything would be perfect, but I'd get all fat and flabby."

Again he laughed, but he followed his outburst with a cool kiss on my forehead. "Bella, I'd love you if you were obese beyond repair. I'd still be able to carry you too." His chest puffed out a little and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll love you always, no matter what the circumstance." His voice was clear and sincere and I was afraid of what he would say next. Probably something having to do with _marriage._

I found myself waiting for it in the silence between us.

To my surprise he sighed against my temple. "But you already know that." He sounded resigned and his eyes were sad.

_ Stupid marriage._

I tried to cheer him up. "Would you still parade me around the beaches in Florida if I was fat and flabby?"

I felt his smile, then his lips at my ear. "Bella, I would marry you here."

A chill went down my spine. There it was. _Again. _ Pictures filled my head of canopies propped up on the beach, people barefoot in the sand and Edward and me under a seashell-plastered arch with the sunset behind us. It was cheesy, and embarrassing and...a little perfect. I swallowed and for more than a second, I was convinced one hundred percent. It was rare that I let his vampire-persuasion work on me. Sometimes I couldn't help it, his dazzling was just too much. He slowly set me down until my feet hit the sand. His hands were on my face and I could tell the idea had intrigued him as much as me.

"We could have the ceremony at dusk, right here on the beach. There would be lights strung all around and candles on the sand. It could be just you and me, and our families. Dark sky and stars and _us_."

It sounded magical. I kept quiet and tried to let the fantasy last just a bit longer.

He kissed me slowly and meaningfully, and I forgot for a moment that we weren't even engaged yet.

"We could dance under the moonlight," he whispered lower still; cool breath beating against my lips like the ocean on the sand.

Just a few minutes more. I didn't need to answer yet.

He kissed me again, this time differently than the first. It made my heart melt and butterflies flutter inside my belly. Edward's thumbs moved over my cheeks and I felt my knees grow week. He sensed my shift and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close to him.

"Marry me Bella Swan," he said, eyes blazing. Through my half closed lids I dared to say yes to keep that _look_ in his eyes. Would he still look at me that way when I refused him?

"Edward..." I sighed. "You know that sounds amazing."

"Only if you want it."

I pressed my eyes closed and forced my brain to remember everything about the daydream. Something to think about later, when he was brooding because of my refusal. Then with a deep breath, I opened them again. "I don't. Not...yet."

I met his gaze reluctantly, always waiting to see the hurt and angst in his golden eyes, but they were still frenzied and excited and my heart skipped a beat.

"Yet," he repeated, smiling.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yet."

"That's all I need," he said, kissing me once more, briefly, and not near long enough. He removed his arm from my waist and I sunk back into the sand. I hadn't realized how close we were.

He was a few feet away now, walking down the beach. I realized he was wearing shorts and that struck me as odd. Edward was too refined to wear shorts. But they still appealed to me, for some reason. Maybe they were so _normal_.

His hand was extended towards me, and I took it, letting him gently tug me towards him. When I met his stride he lifted his arm and wrapped it around my shoulder, hugging me close.

His calming cool body in the sticky heat of Florida made me draw and unwelcome parallel between he and Jacob. I swallowed hard. What a cruel comparison, to have a use for each of the two boys I cared most about. Conveniently available in all sorts of weather.

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked, craning his neck to meet my eye.

He was always so observant, but I couldn't tell him about this. "Everything is great."

He let out a sigh above my head. "Bella."

It wasn't fair that he was so perceptive. What other boyfriend was like this? I grimaced and asked another question. "You won't stop asking me to marry you, will you?"

I could hear the smile in his voice. "Never." He squeezed my shoulder. "I've told you before, you are my life, Bella."

I melted to his side. My sweet, sweet vampire boyfriend.

"As long as I can hope one day you'll say yes."

I looked up at him and hesitated. Of course I'd say yes. _Eventually_. My personal experience with marriage wasn't the best example. I was a constant reminder of my parents' uneducated decision to marry. I knew they didn't regret anything now, but it was hard to justify a decision like this at eighteen, when my parents had unsuccessfully done the same thing.

"One day, I will," I said finally, and I heard him let out a breath. "One day, when we're-" the words evaporated into the night and I stopped dead in my tracks. I'd said it so naturally, because in reality that really would be the answer. _When we're older_. But we never would get any older. _He wouldn't_. I didn't want to.

Edward stopped with me, sensitive to my every movement. "Older." He finished for me. I hated that word.

He eyed me warily in the dark. "We can be," he said softly, voice full of understanding. I was angry with myself for playing right into his trap.

"Bella, I can wait forever."

"Well I can't," I said harshly, turning my face downwards to try and hide my blush with my hair. "I don't want to be older than you."

He was quiet at once, knowing not to push me further. We kept walking, and I clung to him tighter than ever.

Looking down at my feet in the sand I realized how dark it was. We'd passed the edge of light that my Mother's house emitted and suddenly I felt oddly paranoid. I knew full well that nothing would harm me as long as Edward was near, but still, walking unseeing in the darkness was disconcerting. I looked over the ocean (or the where I _thought_ the ocean was) to distract myself. I could see tiny lights on the horizon. Boats out to sea. Cruise ships making their way home.

I sighed heavily and pressed my cheek to Edward's icy chest. I didn't want to talk about the future any more.

Much to my pleasure, I felt the gentile hook of Edward's cool arm lift my feet out from the sand and cradle me in his arms once more. I looped my hands around his neck.

"Since you like it so much," he murmured, nonchalantly, and I knew he was trying to cheer me up.

"How far are we going?" I asked, staring into the darkness, again wondering what he could see, hear and smell out here.

"Far enough for you to go to sleep," he replied, still staring ahead. I could see the smile on his face.

I didn't want to fall asleep. Not yet. Each night with Edward was the perfect dream I never wanted to wake up from. It was always new, different and perfect in some way or another. I wondered if it would always be this way. Could I discover bits and pieces of him forever? I wanted to try.

"What if I'm not tired?" I asked, unconvincingly. I could never fool him.

He laughed. "You're human. You're tired."

I sighed in defeat. "Well, what if I don't _want_ to sleep. We're on vacation, and right now we're alone on the beach. Can't we at least...be romantic?"

"Being carried in my arms isn't romantic enough for you?" he asked, voice full of amusement.

"You know what I mean."

I realized that we'd stopped moving, and the sounds of the waves and the trees seemed to swell around us. We really were alone, in the dark, in the middle of nowhere. A thrill ran through my body, and my heart thumped loudly. According to Edward's standards, this was _exactly_ the kind of situation he used to tell me to avoid. Alone with a vampire where no one could hear. More rapid beats of my heart.

Edward sunk down to the sand in one slow, fluid motion, settling me on his lap comfortably. My eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness, and I could see Edward's face in the moonlight. His eyes were gold, even in the dark, and they looked deep into mine. My heart beat loudly again.

He was right, carrying me on a moonlit beach was romantic. Staring at his moonlit, perfect face was even more romantic. I didn't need anything else besides this.

Well, maybe one thing.

Edward's hand was already on my face, lifting my eyes to meet his. "How's this for romantic?" he asked. His voice hummed in the space between us and the pleasant feeling in my stomach swelled.

His lips were soft on mine, gentle and slow, but as the waves crashed around us the mood intensified and suddenly I was pressed to his chest with his hands in my hair. With more force than he'd allowed for some time, Edward kissed me like I dreamed about being kissed. Short, frenzied breaths escaped through his nose and onto my cheek. His hands, while gentle, held me tight, running through my hair and over my back. I tried my best not to push the line, keeping my hands clasped tightly to the thin fabric of his shirt, instead of around his neck. I let him pull me closer to his body, instead of the other way around. Maybe this way it would last longer...

But I was foolish to hope, and selfish too. He pulled away suddenly, panting. His eyes were dark and intense. The thrill that he hated rushed through my veins, and rather than feeling afraid, I felt excited and _more_ drawn to him. He displaced me from his lap at once and sprung ten yards away.

"I'm sorry," he said, voice low and husky. I could barely hear him.

"I know."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "That was all my fault."

I smiled. "I know."

He looked at me from his new position, shaking his head incredulously. I realized he'd stopped breathing. "I'd say that I was proud of you..."

"If I wasn't a freak of nature."

I heard him chuckle. "Refer to yourself more nicely, please. I do love you, you know, even if you are irresponsibly drawn to vampires."

"Just one." I hugged my knees close, watching him carefully.

He was smiling. "Just another moment," he said, voice still heavy and full of desire. I tried not to think about it, knowing that my heartbeat was teasing him even now. My eyes drifted back to the dark horizon, spotting new glowing orbs as they drifted in and out of view. How fast would it take Edward to swim that far and back? How long could it take _me_ when I was like him? Could I beat him if we raced?

I didn't have to ponder long. A cool set of fingers dragged down my cheek, to my neck and finally rested on my shoulder. Edward placed a kiss where his hand stopped. "I'm so sorry, love. I should have known."

"I shouldn't have pushed you," I said.

"You didn't." After a moment he added, "I know I shouldn't encourage this, but I do look forward to the day when I can kiss you without end."

My body went in flames at once. My heart pounded in my ears. Kissing without end? Without the need for sleep? Normally I kept thoughts like that to myself, and only let my mind wander in the lonely time before Edward came back into my bedroom each night. I didn't consider that he could be thinking the same thing.

He laughed against my shoulder. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Stop apologizing."

"As you wish."

We stayed still for a few moments. I could feel his breaths against my skin again, and I felt more at ease. I hated when I pushed him too far.

"I should take you back."

I couldn't help but sigh. Another dream to an end. Tomorrow Renee and I were going for an early walk, and I knew what was coming. I wanted to put it off and live our lives without the judgment of the person I trusted second most in the world. I wanted to know what she thought about us, but I didn't want it to change how I felt. Right now I was secure, aside from the whole _marriage_ thing, and I was happy in our little bubble.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, lips still pressed to my shoulder. They were almost warm now.

"I'm going on a walk with my mom tomorrow," I answered him, more to warn him than anything.

"Ah."

"I'd ask you what she was thinking, but I think I should find out on my own. It'll just keep me awake tonight."

"Her thoughts are too frenzied for me to pin down most of the time," Edward said, brushing my hair behind my ear. "I couldn't tell you much."

There was another moment of silence, and I pushed my mind to think about something else besides tomorrow. Perhaps how to make this night last longer...

But I was already being scooped into his arms, and we were heading back to the house. I could see it a ways ahead, glowing like a beacon. I sighed again.

Edward was watching me as we moved back down the beach. "So reluctant for our nights to end, and yet you won't consider marrying me," he said, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

It was risky of him to bring it up, especially since he hit on a key point. Trust me, I _had_ thought about that.

"Our nights will still end if we're only married," I said, sounding bitter.

"Depends on how you look at it."

This was so infuriating. "I don't want to _sleep_ any more," I said, voice tight and frustrated. It was embarrassing, but the truth. "I want to stay awake all night with you, talking and..." I stopped there. Was it wise to tease him so soon after I'd already pushed him so far? Did he already know what I dreamt about? Was he thinking about the same thing? He already dreamed about kissing me all night.

"You're such a temptress," he said, holding me closer. I could hear the smile in his voice. "I try not to think about that part. You'll crumple my resolve."

I couldn't help but smile. So he had thought about it.

"We'll have forever to do what you wish," he continued. "And trust me, I won't deny you my full attention all night."

I was on fire again. _All night?_

"But right now it's bed time for the human."

We were back on Renee's porch, and suddenly the flames on my skin were snuffed out.

Stupid vampires.

A/N - My first entry on since 2005! Happy to be back. I hope you enjoy my first attempt at Twilight fanfiction. Please leave a review with any and all feedback!

Second chapter is about done. Will post soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Dislcaimer: All Twilight related character belong to S. Meyer.

Chapter 2

EPOV

Spending nights in houses full of sleeping humans was some of the most peaceful time I could remember in my hundred years of immortal existence. Lazy dreamed thoughts were innocent and quiet. There were no television or radio noises blaring in the background, and no movement. It was calm and relaxing.

Living in a household full of nocturnally active vampires had deprived me of this solitude for many years. I'd grown to view nights at Bella's house in Forks as a sort of "meditation." Peaceful, quiet hours to end my day, rather than sleep. Back home there was always music; mostly mine, as I unsuccessfully tried to block out the inappropriate images that were getting unconsciously sent my way. I shuddered at the thought. I couldn't lie to myself, having my own mate to spend an evening with in the Cullen household would be heaven.

For more than one reason.

I let out a groan and covered my eyes with my hands. A gentleman did not let his thoughts wander this way. Soon Bella _would_ be mine, and I would just have to wait until that moment.

I took a steadying breath and tried to clear my head. The living room was filled with lots of tiny noises, many of which were too quiet for mere human ears. I heard the water in the pipes behind the refrigerator in the kitchen, the tiny bulb flashing on and off on the television and a lizard scampering across the back porch. I let my mind absorb the room around me, and felt my muscles uncoil. The tight feeling in my gut remained, however, but that was because Bella was a room away.

I waited longer to rush to her side tonight as I pondered thoughts in my own head. I could hear her pulse from where I lay on the living room sofa. It was slow and relaxed. Maybe a little frustrated. I felt my lip creep up in a smile. _So impatient, my love._

I ran a hand through my hair slowly. We hadn't had a chance to be alone since she'd returned from her late-morning walk with Renee. While her eyes told me most of what I needed to know, Renee's thoughts filled me in with the rest. I could see Bella's beautiful face reflected in her memory, eyes widening as she heard words like,_ intense _and_ strange._

It had become easy to fall into our own rhythm and out of sync with reality. More than easy, really. I didn't have to hesitate before spending any time with Bella anymore. We were young, and very in love, but hearing the true opinion of someone who matters to you can easily alter how you think. I knew first hand how influential a parent's opinion could be. I asked Carlisle and Esme for theirs all the time. While Bella and my love may not be rational or safe, it was true. That much I knew.

As for being intense, that was unavoidable, really. Our relationship was intense out of pure nature. I was a beast: invincible, strong-willed, and made to kill. I was intense because I had no other alternative, and Bella, so sensitive to my (and everyone else's) feelings around her, would inadvertently adjust herself around me to make me comfortable. It was our understanding, our way of life and the rhythm I started keeping time to.

I never much thought of how we looked through anyone else's eyes, let alone a mortal. Of course we would look awkward. We would look foolhardy and obsessed with each other, and to many it would look like any other average teenage relationship. Mortals didn't know how gentle I had to be with Bella, or how dangerous it was for me to be in the same room with her. They didn't know that her mere existence was the pinnacle to mine. They didn't see her face every time I had to push her away and deny her of the kisses she deserved, or the caresses my hands burned to give her.

I let out a low sigh that came out more like a hiss. I'd been through all this before. I'd agonized our relationship for practically a year, punishing myself for loving something so perfect. It wouldn't benefit to think of it now. _I_ had made up my mind. There was no foreseeable way I could live without my Bella. As always, it was up to her.

I remembered Bella's shocked face once more. Wind whipping her mahogany hair around her face, cheeks flushed with realization and eyes wide with doubt. She had wrapped her arms tight around me when they returned. It was brief and chaste, but I still wished to hold her longer. Her gentle voice had been quiet for the rest of the day, and her mother compensated, by filling in every lull with amusing conversation. It was hard not to like Renee, but it was hard for me to be fully courteous when Bella was so sullen.

Bella had seized my hand under the dinner table and refused to let go, in fact my hand still pleasantly burned from her touch. That was hours ago, and now we were split apart to our separate sleeping quarters. The scratchy cotton sheet over my legs served no purpose or held no comfort for me. The warm air had increased my body temperature considerably, and I felt more comfortable being close to Bella.

Perhaps too close.

Last night was a mistake. A colossal one. I had been so careless and captivated by her ridiculous, danger-loving, beautiful self that I forgot to control my own actions. The memory of her fragile body pressed against mine made the venom swell in my mouth and I swallowed uneasily. I was _so_ drawn to her, and not by her blood. Not anymore.

The subtle sheen of perspiration on her skin, and the glow from the sun was breathtaking. I could taste it on her lips and neck when I kissed her. If she ever agreed to marry me, I would have to take her somewhere like this on our honeymoon.

The door to her room opened and she moved by the doorframe with a swift huff, making her way to the bathroom. She was upset. Staying out here, lost in my own thoughts, probably wasn't helping her rationalize her own. I would have to apologize to her. Profusely.

As if anything could keep me away from my beautiful, precious, kind Bella Swan.

I smiled at the thought. _My Bella_. Almost, anyway.

The door to the bathroom opened and she made her way back to her room. I could hear her feet slap on the tile floor. She stopped before she went into her room, looking my direction. She squinted unintentionally in the dark.

"Are you asleep?" she asked dryly, crossing her arms over her chest.

I reached my hand out, beckoning her to come closer. She moved over reluctantly, eyeing the direction of her mother's room. When she reached the sofa she leaned over the back, bending over to meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said, pulling her chin towards me gently.

She bent down to kiss me.

"I should have come in sooner. I was just thinking."

She looked down at me and I could tell I was already forgiven. Her mouth was tight as she fought a smile. "Join the club," she said dryly, brushing her hair behind her ear as it slid out of place.

I watched her from my position on the couch. Her eyes were large, dark, and smiling, despite her clamped mouth. Her sun-kissed shoulders were raised on either side of her face as she leaned over me. The skin was still glowing, even more so after today. Her camisole was silver in the dark, curving low from her shoulders to the wide expanse of her chest. _Oh no_. This would not do for my self-control.

Throwing care to the wind, I lifted myself over the sofa and grabbed Bella by the waist. I flitted us into her room, closed the door and lay us on the bed. It was too easy to be myself around her. I really shouldn't drag her around like that...

Her heart was beating frantically now, the tantalizing sound like music to my ears. Her hands were on my face, smooth, warm fingertips running circles over my cheek. I savored the sensation for a moment, watching her wide eyes intently. She was grinning at me. Silly Bella. Of course, abusing my speed and strength was exhilarating to her. I should have known.

"You're ridiculous," I said, pressing my lips gently to her forehead. I slid my nose down her temple to her cheek and breathed in slowly. Fire hit my throat like a freight train. It was a welcome freight train. She smelled wonderful.

Another kiss to her temple, then to her ear, and her earlobe, the curve of her jaw and the deliciously warm thin skin of her neck. I paused again to breathe deeply.

"I love you," I said quietly, barely loud enough for her to hear. My lips brushed against her skin as I spoke. Her heart accelerated and her body melted to mine.

"I love you too," she repeated. Her voice was breathy and high pitched, and I forced myself not to notice.

More kisses to her neck. I could feel her strong, healthy pulse against my lips. Her hands moved into my hair, knotting it in her delicate fingers. I ran the tip of my nose up her jaw, to her chin, and planted a kiss below her lips. She bit her lower lip in response. I was teasing her, and I shouldn't. Especially not after last night. It wouldn't be nearly as easy clearing her overpowering scent from my head while we were inside.

I waited for her to release her lip before giving her a soft and meaningful kiss. Her fingers tightened in my hair, but she remained still and flat on the bed. Good, Bella.

I watched as her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me, cheeks pink.

"I can be good," she said with a raised brow.

"I know."

"We could get pretty good at this, you know."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Aren't we already good at this?" Considering I was a vampire and could kill her any moment, I thought we were doing pretty well.

"We could get better," she said quietly, in a tiny voice, as though she felt she said too much.

I was still smiling. "Oh really?" Insatiable human hormones.

Bella shrugged, and I grinned at her_._

"What are you thinking?" I asked, bending low to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. It twitched at the hint of a smile.

She was still quiet, although I assumed it was for more prodding.

I kissed the other side of her mouth. "Bella?"

She met my eyes again, hers wide and excited. "I just thought that if _I_ can be good, maybe you can be..._more_ good."

I laughed again and pressed my face at the crook of her neck. _Insatiable human hormones._

"Any more good, Bella, and you won't be returning home human."

Her heart raced, and I scowled into her hair. That was not the reaction I was looking for. I pulled back to look her in the eye.

"But you're stronger than me," she said, running a finger down my cheek. "If I can do it..." She didn't continue. She could sense the losing battle. Believe me, I wanted to give her plenty more. But I wanted her alive the most.

I nuzzled her neck once again, basking in the scent of her hair. "Always testing my limits, Bella," I whispered to her skin, raising goosebumps up and down her arms.

I thought about her words for a moment as I took another heady breath. Bella and I had come a long way in our physical relationship, especially considering our basic biological makeup. We certainly kissed, _a lot_. As hard as that was in the beginning, it had become second nature now, and quite enjoyable. I was able to push aside my thirst for blood and mask it with more _human_ urges. However, the more "human" I became, the easier it was to slip and forget what I was altogether.

Bella sighed impatiently and turned over to face me. Her deep, chocolate eyes were bright and her cheeks were still flushed.

I placed my hand on the side of her face, framing her pink skin with my pale, stone-cold flesh. "Bella," I breathed slowly, knowing it would disappoint her that we could go no further. I couldn't bear the thought of slipping so far into my human instincts that I forgot to control my thirst, venom or strength. I removed my hand from her face at the thought.

"Look," she said, grabbing my hand and putting it back on her face, "I know you have moral standards and concentration issues-"

I snorted and shook my head at her. _Issues? _ Absurd girl.

"-but I just want you to know that I trust you, and if you want, you can push your boundaries a little bit." She looked away and blushed. "For my benefit."

I stared at her blankly, reeling at what she was asking of me. _Push my boundaries?_ Play with her life even _more_ than I already was? For kissing? It was out of the question! There was nothing more valuable to me than her whole being; her flawless, unmarred body, perfectly untouched blood and currently intact virtue.

Bella was still looking away, staring at the off-white cotton sheets between us. She poked idly at the folds below her fingers. She was even brighter pink, and I could see the rush of blood beneath her skin.

I sighed heavily. Her blush was quite alluring. One _could_ say it was valuable to me.

Her fingertips through my hair usually made my day, or my _existence_ worth it.

As if on queue, Bella lifted her eyes and slid her fingers over my temple and into my hair. She sifted it idly through the pads of her fingers. Another valuable treasure.

I grimaced. Was I really this shallow?

Bella leaned close and placed a kiss to my forehead.

Of course, our kisses were more beautiful than any of the concertos I'd composed at my piano. More precious than any sort of wealth I had accumulated thought out my life. Again, valuable.

And Bella, wonderful Bella, willingly surrendering herself into my arms and my non-existent heart was the most wonderful thing in my life.

I felt the familiar pressure where my heart used to be. It felt warm and pleasant and like it would lift my off the ground if it could. I was used to this feeling, and even more used to suppressing it. When I didn't, things like last night happened. Too little control, too many kisses and too dangerous for Bella.

She was looking at me again, imploring me with her impossible eyes. "Edward," she said softly, barely a whisper.

I swallowed.

"Edward, just kiss me. I trust you. _I love you_."

The combination of my name on her lips and her simple proclamation of love tipped me over the edge. I slid my hand around to her neck and pulled her towards me. My forehead was pressed to hers, nose sliding along hers. "Bella," I breathed her name against her lips, anxiety evident in my voice.

"Just one kiss," she said. We were so close her lips moved over mine as she spoke. "One, and I'll go to sleep."

I smiled. That was a lie.

"Please, Edward."

At this point I had no idea what I could give her, that I hadn't already, or that I wasn't willing to give up, but begging was not to be ignored. If my heart could beat, it would be thundering in my ears.

I closed the remaining space between us and pressed my lips to Bella's. The heat from her feather soft lips spread through my body like her own sort of venom. I was helpless to her touch.

She flattened her palms to my chest and remained still as our kiss grew more intense. I slid my hand from her neck, over her shoulder and to the gentle sway of her hip. Tugging softly, I pulled her body flush against mine. Her thundering heart beat against my chest and I could feel the gentle flow of her blood through her veins.

I tried to focus on as many details as I could to keep my head in check. The warmth of her skin, the tiny scrapes from her chapped lips on my own, her breaths that beat on my cheek as we kissed.

I kept my hand clasped tightly to her hip, squeezing the thin cotton of her pajamas. One of her hands slid from my chest back into my hair. The sensation of her fingers against my scalp sent tingles down my spine and I breathed heavily through my nose, suppressing a moan.

Bella moved closer still and I focused on each molecule of her body that was pressed against me. The delicate frame of her ribcage against to mine, the soft swells of her breasts to my chest, the hard caps of her knees against my thighs. I pulled from her lips reluctantly to trail kisses down her jaw line to her neck. I pressed my nose to her skin and breathed deeply.

I let her heartbeat calm my instincts, and I counted each beat as it pulsed against my cheek. In a few moments I was up to one hundred and five, and I felt the pressure of her fingers tugging my hair gently, willing my lips back to hers.

I didn't hesitate as I let her pull me back to her. Bella let out an appealing noise of surprise as our lips crashed together once more. Had she not anticipated my compliance? Was I pushing this too far, too fast?

Her head fell back into the pillow as my hand moved back up her body. My fingers ghosted over her ribcage and around her back. Bella's body curled involuntarily, her hips pressing into mine. I pulled back with a gasp. "Bella," I breathed heavily against her lips, shaking my head. "We have to stop."

Her fingers released my hair at once and she rolled to her back. She lowered her arm over her face with a groan. "It was my fault," she said, shaking her head slowly. "I couldn't be good this time."

I laughed and pulled her back to my chest. "Nonsense."

"I was pulling your hair," she whined, as if that was a capital offense.

I tugged her arm off her head gently. "I know. I liked it."

Bella turned her head quickly to meet my eyes. Her cheeks flushed. "Really?"

I took a deep breath. "Maybe we should talk about something else."

She looked back up at the ceiling and sighed. "You're probably right."

I brushed some of her hair behind her ear. The momentary distraction cleared my mind a little. "Should we talk about what your Mom said today?" I asked.

She scowled at the ceiling. "That's really your topic of choice?" She turned her head again to look at me.

I laughed. "Yes."

Bella grumbled in defeat and rolled to her side to face me. "Fine."

"I just want to make sure you're okay with what Renee said."

She arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "Her opinions are important to you. I don't want anything she said to upset you or confuse you about us. If you have any concerns about how we are together then we should talk about them now." I eyed her cautiously; suddenly afraid that she _would_ have an issue and we would be back to a year ago.

Bella smiled sweetly and ran her fingers down my cheek. "I'm not confused, or upset. I guess I just always hoped people would see us and see how in love we are. I want them to see how perfect we are, and not that we're awkward and 'intense.' It's important to me that my mom sees how present you are in my life, and how serious I am about you. I don't want them to worry."

I couldn't help but smile at her. "You're worrying about other people, again?"

Bella laughed. "Yes, I guess I am."

I placed my hands around her face, brushing the skin of her cheeks gently. "So you're okay about us?"

She nodded between my fingers. "Edward, our relationship is intense, and it _is_ a little strange, but that's how it has to be. My feelings for you are," she paused and bit her lip, "consuming."

A thrill ran through my body.

"I don't think my mother has ever felt that way before, not even with Phil. In fact, I don't know many people that have found their soul mate." She wiggled a little closer and pressed a kiss to my lips. "I've found my soul mate, and I don't care how intense or weird or stupid it looks on the outside. I'm yours forever."

By now I was grinning. "You're mine?" I repeated, as she kissed me again.

"Yours."

"_Mine_."

The combination of her breath on my lips and the word _mine_ reverberating inside my empty chest did me in, and suddenly my arms were around her. She let out a content sign as I pulled her on top of my body and pressed her close to me. Her hair fell around my face as I looked up into her eyes.

"Bella," I said again, and I heard how low and husky my voice was. I had to stop. This was going the wrong direction.

She leaned close again. The smell of her hair and skin was overwhelming. "Five more minutes," she said, dragging the tip of her nose over my cheekbone.

"I'm not an alarm clock," I protested, finding it very hard to form coherent thoughts.

Bella shook her head. "Don't think," she whispered as her lips brushing over my own.

_I wasn't_.

She gave me a wicked smile and repeated, "I'm _yours_." As if I needed a reminder.

An embarrassing and ungentlemanly moan escaped my lips before I pulled her down the rest of the way and crashed my lips to hers. Her hands were in my hair again and I was too keyed up to stop her. Her elbows were propped on my chest and I gripped them tightly, as if they would ground me from floating away.

I felt Bella's hips shift slightly, moving more towards mine. The sensation was a dull reminder in the back of my preoccupied mind. _Stop. This is going too far._

I pushed the reminder away and kissed her harder, reveling in the taste of her breath on my tongue. Her leg started to move next, hooking over my right knee. Her fingers twisted more in my hair.

I was completely helpless.

A muffled buzzing sounded in the silence and it may as well have been a gunshot. Bella leaped off my chest and scurried to the other side of the bed. I lay still, hands still clawed where I had been clutching Bella's arms seconds before. I stopped breathing and closed my eyes, forcing myself to remember the phone vibrating in my pajama pants pocket.

"What," she panted from the other end of the bed, "is that?"

I opened my eyes slowly and slipped my hand in my pocket. "My cell phone," I said, still not breathing.

"Why do you have your cell phone in your pocket _now_?" she asked, raking her fingers through her hair and pulling it out of her face.

I pulled the tiny silver phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. It was a text from Alice. One word.

_ "Stop."_

I closed it with a snap and pressed my fingers to the bridge of my nose. _Thank you Alice._

Bella was sitting up on her heels now, looking down at me. Her hand smoothed the wrinkles in my tee shirt before pressing tenderly to my heart. "Edward," she prompted, and I met her eyes. "Is everything okay?"

I flipped open the phone once more to show her the text message from Alice.

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. "Oh." She looked around the phone to meet my gaze. "I guess that's why you have it with you, isn't it?"

I nodded, still unable to speak. Her warm hand on my chest was reminding me too closely of her leg looped over mine. I tried to forget the feel of the soft curves of her body wrapped around my own. I had felt so human for a few brief seconds. I had imagined us parked at one of the pullouts on the highway, wrapped around each other in the back of the car; out hands over and under various articles of clothing, acting like normal teenagers.

A sigh escaped my lips and I grit my teeth together. Too human for me.

Bella sensed my discomfort, and pulled her hand away. I was faster, however, and I grabbed her wrist. She eyed me tentatively as I pulled it to my lips and kissed it softly. I moved her hand back to my heart and pressed it firmly to my chest. "Don't pull away," I said. "I don't want you to go away."

A sad smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. "Okay."

I ran my finger back and forth over her knuckles. The exchange had returned me to my senses and took a deep breath. I let the welcome burn lick my throat and flood my body with my familiar vampire senses. The human urges were pushed aside. For now.

Bella lifted her other hand from her lap and brushed a strand of hair from my forehead. "I guess I should go to sleep then," she said softly. I could hear the sadness in her voice. I knew this wasn't what she wanted when she asked me to try harder, but this was exactly why I _couldn't._

"Bedtime for the human," I agreed with a nod, smiling for her benefit.

I didn't fool her.

"You're not going to mope now, are you?" she asked.

I met her eyes, but didn't answer. There were no traces of tears, but they were still sad.

"I asked for this. I had an idea this would happen," she said, pressing more firmly into my chest. "Don't blame yourself. Blame _me_! It was insensitive for me to ask that of you."

I smiled genuinely this time. "I could never blame you."

Bella scowled at me and I chuckled to myself. "I wanted it too. Do you honestly think I ever want to stop kissing you when I pull away?"

She bit her lip and smiled. Her cheeks flushed instantly.

I ran my finger over the warm skin of her face before sitting up and standing off the bed.

"Any more talks with your mother that I should be ready for?" I asked as she moved over to the edge of the bed.

She stood on her knees and shook her head. Her deep brown eyes were level with mine. She looped her arms around my neck and played with the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Thank you for trying," she said sincerely.

My hands found her waist and I smiled back. "You're welcome."

"I love you," she said, voice full of emotion. "I love you more for trying."

I kissed her gently. "I love you too." Another kiss. "I love you more for asking."

Bella unhooked her arms and lowered herself back down on the bed. She tucked her feet under the sheets. "Goodnight, Edward," she said, looking up at me.

"Goodnight, my Bella."

I backed to the door and smiled at her once more before slipping back out into the hallway and closing it behind me. As soon as the door clicked in place I pulled the cell phone back out of my pocket to type a response to Alice.

_ "Thanks."_

I barely had to wait three seconds before my phone buzzed in my hand.

_"Always."_

_ "What did you see?"_

Another few seconds.

_ "More than kissing."_

A/N - Thanks for all the love for chapter 1 everyone! I really appreciated hearing from you! I hope you enjoyed this much steamier, NaughtyWard chapter. I would have liked to do much much more, but I'm trying to keep it cannon. :D Depending on what you guys think I'm considering doing an Epilogue either on the plane, or back in Forks since that night in bed wasn't chronicled by Ms. Meyer. (hmmm...maybe plane AND forks?) Let me know your feedback! Thanks so much!


End file.
